


Iingatan Ka

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BFF!Kaisoo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Biktima lagi si Kyungsoo ng mga manyakis sa paligid at si Jongin naman ang bestfriend niyang overprotective at may hidden feelings.





	Iingatan Ka

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.
> 
> Ang mga pangyayaring pambabastos sa kwentong ito ay purong katotohanan. Iniba ko na lang yung takbo ng kwento.

**Jongin**: san ka na?

Pang-limang text na ni Jongin sa dalaga ngunit hindi ito nagrereply.

Kinukutuban na si Jongin.

Graduating na ang mag-bestfriend sa UST, swerte nila at pareho silang natanggap sa prehisteryosong unibersidad. Sa araw ding iyon ay pareho ang kanilang schedule kung san 12:30 ng tanghali ang kanilang pasok. CTHM si Jongin habang AB naman si Kyungsoo.

At ito na nga, imbis na mabilis pa sa alas kwatro magreply ang bestfriend niya tuwing siya ay nagtetext, nagtataka siya bat wala pa rin itong sagot sa kanya.

May masama man siyang kutob pinagpapalagay na rin niya na baka naexpi na ang load ng kaibigan.

Sana nga yun lang.

Chineck niya muli ang kanyang cellphone. Wala pa ring reply. Napabuntong hininga siya habang nakaupo sa hilera ng benches sa tapat ng quad pav na malapit rin sa gate 2.

Siya ay tumingala at pagtingin sa dako ng gate 2, nakita niya ang paparating na si Kyungsoo kaya siya ay agad napataas ng kamay para kumaway sa kaibigan at binigyan ito ng malaking ngiti.

Pero may mali.

Hindi ngumiti pabalik si Kyungsoo, bagkus, hinila siya ng babae papunta sa gilid.

"Soo, ayos--"

Bago pa matapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin, napatakip ng mukha si Kyungsoo at umiyak na.

Kumirot ang puso ni Jongin sa itsura ng bestfriend niya sa kanyang harapan. Alam na niya. Di na kailangan pa sabihin ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari.

At sa mga pagkakataon iyon, alam niya na huwag dapat hawakan si Kyungsoo para ito ay aluin, dahil sa unang beses na ginawa niya iyon noon, hinawi ng kaibigan ang kanyang kamay kahit intensyon lang naman niya tapikin ang kaibigan sa balikat upang ito ay patahanin.

Napapisil na lamang si Jongin sa kanyang ilong sa inis at napabuntong-hininga habang hinihintay na kumalma ang kaibigan na hindi lang isang beses nagpakita sa kanya ng kahinaan kahit na siya ang natatanging babae na kilala niya na hindi mo makikitaan ng kahinaan sa kailanman.

Pero heto siya ngayon, sa harap ni Jongin, mahina at animo'y mababasag na kung iyong hahawakan.

Nang makalma ang babae, nagpunas ito ng kanyang luha gamit ang panyo na iniabot sa kanya ni Jongin.

"Okay ka na?"

Umiling muli ang babae at umiyak na naman.

"Tahan na, Soo."

Suminghot singhot ang babae nang mahimasmasan. Inabutan siya ni Jongin ng inumin na tubig.

Tinanggihan iyon ni Kyungsoo na kalmado na at balik sa kanyang normal na sarili, ngunit para kay Jongin, bakas pa rin sa babae ang takot at inis sa naranasan.

"Anong nangyari?"

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo ngunit nanatili itong nakayuko.

"Sa UV." Sagot nito.

Hinintay ni Jongin na maikwento ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang buong pangyayari. Pero may hinuha na siya kung ano ang nangyari sa kaibigan. Kumunot na ang kanyang noo at inihanda ang sarili sa mga susunod na salitang bibitawan ng kaibigan.

"Upo muna tayo, pwede?"

Tumango si Jongin at umupo sila sa gilid ng quad pav.

Habang nakaupo sa may sahig ng panglimang hakbang sa gilid ng istruktura, niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga binti.

"H-Hinawakan yung legs ko, Jongin."

Paiyak na naman na kwento ng dalaga.

"Ha?" Kuyom na ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa panggigilaiti sa galit. "P-Pano? Anong ginawa nung gago?"

"Sa gitna ako nakaupo. M-May katabi akong lalaki. Tapos, naramdaman ko na may gumagapang sa legs ko p-papunta sa hita ko."

"Tangina nun ah."

Lumuluha na naman ang kaibigan. "Pinasok niya kamay niya sa p-palda ko." Iyak na naman nito. Nagtakip na siya sa mukha ng panyo. "Nasa gilid kasi ako. Sa may pintuan tapos sobrang sikip kaya hirap din ako makagalaw. Sinubukan kong alisin kamay niya pero--"

Umaagos na naman ang mga luha sa mata niya. "H-Hinihipuan pa rin niya ako. Pinipisil niya yung hita ko. G-Gusto ko sumigaw pero natakot ako, hindi ko na naman alam gagawin ko. N-Nataranta ako, Jongin. N-Natakot ako."

Napahawi si Jongin sa kanyang buhok sa inis. "Tarantado yun."

"Naiinis ako, Jongin. Di man lang ako nakalaban. Naiinis ako."

"Hindi. Wag ka mainis sa sarili mo. Mainis ka dun sa manyak na yon. Kapag nakita ko yan gugulpihin ko yan! Matanda ba yung humawak sayo? Naaalala mo pa ba yung itsura?"

"N-Nasa 35 siguro pataas. H-Hindi ko na maalala kasi nakasumbrero siya. Pero kasabay ko siya sa pila sa UV."

"Mamaya malapit lang sa inyo yung mokong na yun. Soo? Kapag nakasabay mo ulit yun sa pila, lumayo ka na ah? Tangina niya, mamatay na siya." Galit na galit na sabi ni Jongin. "Papasok ka pa ba?"

"Ayoko sana, pero may quiz kami sa philo." Singhot pa rin ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay kinuha na ang white flower sa bulsa ng kanyang bag para magpahid nito sa kanyang ilong na barado na sa kakaiyak.

"Sige, ganito, hintayin kita mamaya. Hatid kita pauwi sa inyo."

"Wag na. Uwi ka na agad sa inyo." Tanggi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ay hinde. Hihintayin kita. Pwede naman ako tumambay sa library o kaya mag-dota na muna ako. Basta, hihintayin kita."

Hindi na nakapalag pa si Kyungsoo at sa pagtingin ni Jongin sa kanyang relos, nalalapit na mag 12:30.

"Magta-time na." Pagkatayo ni Jongin, sumunod na rin si Kyungsoo. "Hatid na rin kita sa building niyo."

"Uy, wag na. Dyan lang naman yun. Ok na ako."

"Deh, di ka pa okay. Lika, lakad na kita dun."

Habang magkatabi silang naglalakad papunta sa direksyon pa-Dapitan, panakawnakaw naman si Jongin ng tingin sa kaibigan na may bakas pa rin ng trauma sa nangyari.

Kung noon akala niya, matutuldukan ang unang karanasan ni Kyungsoo na mabastos, hindi pa pala, dahil ang isang beses ay naging maraming beses na at wala man siyang nagawa para protektahan ang kaibigan. Dahil sa tuwing nababastos si Kyungsoo, lagi siyang wala sa tabi nito para kanyang maprotektahan.

Nang makatungtong sa harap ng AB Building, humarap sila sa isa't-isa.

"Alis ka na, baka ma-late ka pa."

"Hm. Text mo na lang ako pagtapos ng class mo."

Ngumuso kaunti ang dalaga. "Wala na ko load."

Kaya pala hindi siya nakatanggap ng reply kanina.

"Loadan kita, bayaran mo mamaya." Ngiti ni Jongin sa dalaga.

"Sige. Pasok na ako."

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang kaibigan nang taimtim at tumango.

Pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo sa building, dun lang din umalis si Jongin at lumakad paalis.

Habang naglalakad, napatingin siya sa bughaw na langit at nagmura sa kanyang isip, 'tangina niyong mga manyak kayo'.

* * *

Magkaklase ang dalawa mula elementarya hanggang high school. Kung nung elementarya ay magkalaro lang sila, nabuo naman ang pagiging mag-bestfriend nila noong 2nd year high school kung san isang quarter sila naging seatmates na lalong nagpa-close sa kanilang dalawa.

Kung tutuusin, wala namang feelings si Jongin kay Kyungsoo noon. Nagkaron din siya ng dalawang girlfriend noong high school parehong nakipagbreak ang mga ito sa kanya dahil kay Kyungsoo na laging nagiging ugat ng insecurity nila.

Sakto nang magbreak sila ng pangalawa niyang girlfriend, laking gulat naman ni Jongin nang ipakilala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang boyfriend nito na taga-katabing paaralan lang nila. Marahil sa pagiging abala din ni Jongin sa kanyang girlfriend noon, hindi na niya ganun nasubaybayan si Kyungsoo kaya nang malaman na may boyfriend na ang bestfriend, hindi ito agad tumatak sa kanyang kokorte.

Sa mga panahong ring yun, dun din natuklasan ni Jongin na nariyan naman si Kyungsoo, bakit pa siya naghanap ng iba?

Alala pa niya, iyon ang araw ng kaarawan niya nang ipag-bake sya ni Kyungsoo ng chocolate cake at mas lalong tumindi itong pagsisisi nang tingnan niya ang mga litrato ng bestfriend sa fb na kasama ang boyfriend palagi.

'kung ako na lang sana...' sa isip isip lang niya, pero wala na, taken na si Kyungsoo at mukhang masaya sa boyfriend nito.

Pero kahit ganun, nanatili pa rin silang magkaibigan. Yun nga lang, hindi na sila gaanong magkasama tuwing uwian dahil lagi nang sinusundo si Kyungsoo ng boyfriend nito.

Para rin makalimot si Jongin, naghanap muli siya ng malalandi. May nahanap naman siya agad na naging katextmate din niya. Pero wala ang puso niya sa kalandian dahil miss na miss na niya ang bestfriend niya.

Upang makalimot muli at mas lalong maintindihan ang sarili dahil baka mamaya ay nililito niya lang ang sarili at wala naman talaga siyang gusto kay Kyungsoo, niligawan na niya ang kanyang kalandian.

Pero sa tuwing nakikita ang bestfriend niya na masaya sa bisig ng iba, naninikip pa rin ang kanyang dibdib.

Sa paparating na graduation, napagtapat nila sa isa't-isa na sa UST sila magkokolehiyo. Ito ay mula sa sarili nilang mga desisyon. Pasado naman si Jongin sa UP pero UP Baguio nga lang at dahil ayaw niya mapalayo sa pamilya ay mas pinili na lang niya sa UST. Si Kyungsoo naman, dahil hindi nakapasa sa UP at Ateneo, wala siyang choice kundi ang tumuloy sa UST na wala naman din talagang kaso sa kanya.

Bago magpasukan, nakipag-break naman si Jongin sa kanyang girlfriend dahil ayaw na niya lokohin pa ang sarili niya at ang babae na ito. Ayaw na niyang itanggi pa sa sarili na mahal niya si Kyungsoo.

Pero kailangan niya mag move on dahil alam niyang wala siyang pag-asa sa bestfriend. Kaya naman nag-pokus na muna siya sa pag-aaral kesa maghanap ng love life. Deans lister si Jongin at masaya siya sa nagiging takbo ng buhay niya.

Hanggang sa isang nakakagimbal na pangyayari ang dumating sa kanya.

Alas onse ng gabi nang tumawag si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Agad naman niya itong sinagot ng hello, ngunit hagulgol na pag-iyak ang bumalik sa kanya.

Ito ang araw na hinding-hindi makakalimutan ni Jongin.

Noong nasa elementarya pa lang sila, ni kailanman ay hindi nakita ni Jongin na humagulgol sa pag-iyak si Kyungsoo. Nasaksihan man niya ito na madapa noon, tahimik lamang na umiiyak si Kyungsoo na matapos din aluin ng nanay ay tatahan na at magiging ok na.

Ngunit sa mga panahong iyon, pinuntahan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa McDo kung saan dun muna tumambay ang dalaga. Umiiyak pa rin ito nang maabutan niya.

Kahit kaunti na lang ang tao sa establisyemento, may mga mata pa rin na nakatutok sa kanila lalo na nang hawiin niya ang kamay niya sa kanyang balikat.

Pagkaalis sa McDo ay dinala ni Jongin ang bestfriend sa kanila. Gulat na gulat ang nanay ni Jongin na gabi na at napadalaw si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

Nagpalusot na lang si Jongin na 'ayaw po mapag-isa ni soo sa kanila kaya dito na muna po siya makikitulog'. Hindi naman iyon kwinestyon ng ina ni Jongin kahit ba na alam ni Jongin na alam ng nanay niya na nagsisinungaling siya.

Pinatuloy ni Jongin ang bestfriend sa kanyang makalat na kwarto. Agad siyang nagpasensya sa dalaga na bigla na namang humagulgol sa sahig.

At dun na ikwinento ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari.

Nasa condo si Kyungsoo ng kanyang boyfriend. Netflix and chill ang tema ng date nila sa araw na iyon. Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo ang oras dahil enjoy na enjoy siya sa pag-marathon ng Stranger Things kasama ang kasintahan. Pagkatapos manood, inilahad niya ang paghalik bigla sa kanya ng boyfriend niya na pinahintulutan din naman niya pabalik. Yun nga lang sa gulat niya ay pumunta na sa ilalim ng damit niya ang kamay ng lalaki at pinisil ang may kalakihan niyang dibdib.

Nagpumiglas si Kyungsoo at sinabi niyang ayaw niya, ngunit nagpumilit ang lalaki na mas malakas sa kanya at pinagpatuloy ang paghawak sa kanyang dibdib kasabay ng mga halik na hindi na kumportable sa kanya.

Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo habang siya ay pinagsasamantalahan ng kanyang kasintahan.

Pero sa pagsampal niya ng malakas sa lalaking akala niya ay rerespetuhin siya nang buong-buo, sa oras ding iyon dahil sa takot at pagkawala na niya ng tiwala sa lalaki ay nakipag-break na siya agad dito. At dun din tila nahimasmasan ang lalaki sa ginawa, pero desidido si Kyungsoo na ayaw na niya. Bahala na.

Punong-puno ng galit si Jongin sa nalaman. Aalis sana siya muli para resbakan na ang lalaki pero pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

Nakiusap din si Kyungsoo sa kanya na huwag sabihin sa iba ang tunay na nangyari sa kanya dahil ayaw na niya ng gulo. Sa mga oras ding iyon ay panay ang tawag sa kanya ng lalaki pero blinock na agad ni Kyungsoo ang numero nito.

Naiinis naman si Jongin na wala siyang magawa para ipaghiganti ang kaibigan. Ayaw niya biguin ito sa pangako na hindi gagawa ng gulo kaya siya rin ay nagpigil na lang ng sarili. Pero ang pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na patuluyin siya sa kanila ay malaking bagay na para itatak sa sarili niya na kahit papaano ay may nagawa pa rin siya para sa kaibigan.

Sa mga sumunod na buwan, sa di inaasahan, umamin si Kyungsoo sa kanya na nakipagkita siya sa ex niya.

Nagalit si Jongin sa bestfriend niya pero dinepensahan din ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa naging desisyon niya. Kaya sa huli, humingi ng tawad si Jongin sa hindi pag-intindi sa gustong mangyari ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at ex niya. Closure.

Kwento pa nito, nagsisisi ang ex niya sa nagawa.

Humingi rin ito ng tawad kay Kyungsoo at pinatawad din naman siya ng dalaga.

Sabi pa niya, "Madali magpatawad pero mahirap makalimot. Yung ginawa niya sakin na yun, dadalhin ko yun buong buhay ko."

Simula ng araw na yun, naging malapit muli ang dalawa sa isa't-isa.

Madalas silang kumain nnag sabay sa campus at madalas na rin na sabay umuwi dahil parehas lang ang ruta nila pauwi.

Sa mga pagkakataong yun, napansin din ni Jongin na maraming mga mata ang tumututok kay Kyungsoo lalo na kapag kumakain sila sa labas. Madalas niya mapansin ang mga lalaki na panakaw-nakaw ng tingin sa kanyang bestfriend na walang malay sa nangyayari sa paligid.

Isang beses pa at nahuli ni Jongin ang isang grupo ng mga lalaki sa kanilang likuran nang pumila sila para bumili ng milktea, nakatingin ang mga iyon sa matambok na likuran ng dalaga at di naman din talaga ipagkakaila ni Jongin na nabiyayaan ito ng magandang pigura. Pero ang bastusin si Kyungsoo, hinding-hindi niya yun magagawa.

Kaya sa tuwing may mga malilikot na mata sa paligid, agad niyang sinasamaan ng tingin ang mga lalaki.

Ang mahirap pa, sa tuwing mag-isa si Kyungsoo ay doon pa ito nakakaranas ng pananamantala.

Isang linggo matapos ang bagong insidente, nakwento ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na isang binata sa jeep ang nakatabi niya. Tanong ito nang tanong sa kanya kung anong oras na.

Pero kasabay ng pagtatanong ay ang paniniko ng binata sa kanyang dibdib. Panay rin ang pakikipag-usap ng nasabing estranghero sa kanya at dahil sa takot, kahit na malayo pa dapat ang bababaan niya, bumaba na siya agad ng jeep at narinig pa niya ang lalaki na nagsabi ng, 'ay bababa ka na?'

Kwento pa ni Kyungsoo na pagkababa sa jeep ay natulala na naman siya sa takot pero naiahon naman niya ang sarili sa araw na iyon.

Hindi lang dun nagtatapos ang mga karanasan ni Kyungsoo. Kaya hanggat maaari ay laging katext ni Jongin ang dalaga lalo na sa tuwing umaalis ito ng bahay.

Gusto niya protektahan ang kaibigan sa lahat ng oras pero napaka-imposible. Kaya't kung kaya at may oras, minsan hinahatid na muna niya pauwi ang kaibigan.

Gaya ngayon.

Tahimik si Kyungsoo. Ayaw sana niya na sumakay sila ng UV pero dahil punuan halos ang mga sasakyan at natyempuhan nila ang walang laman na UV na umikot galing sa isang interseksyon ay agad na silang sumakay. Pero pumwesto sila sa may likuran.

"Gusto mo ng mentos?" Alok ni Jongin sa kaibigan para basagin ang katahimikan.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya at tumango.

Binigay ni Jongin ang mentos sa dalaga para siya na mismo ang kumuha.

Dahil alam ni Jongin na inaalala pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari kaninang tanghali, nag-umpisa siyang magkwento patungkol sa kanyang mga pamangkin para malihis ang kung ano mang iniisip ni Kyungsoo sa ibang bagay.

"Ito panoorin mo. Di ko pa pala to napakita sayo no?"

Pinakita ni Jongin ang video ng mga pamangkin na sumasayaw ng Buduts.

May ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo at masaya si Jongin na makita na tumatawa na muli ang kaibigan.

"Ang cute. Parang anak mo na sila."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone kay Jongin at nagpatuloy sa paghagikgik. "Cute cute talaga nila. Dati ang liit lang ni Raeon, pero ngayon tumatangkad na.

"Ops! Wait!" Inagaw ni Jongin ang cellphone kay Kyungsoo.

Nakatingin sa kanila ang dalawang kaharap na estudyante.

Napatingin si Jongin sa mga kaharap at natawa.

Sinamantala naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakataon na kunin ang cellphone ni Jongin.

"Soo! Akin na!"

"Bakit? May tinatago ka ba?" Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang phone ng kaibigan, password nito ay memoryado niya.

Bumigay na si Jongin at pinanood na lamang ang reaksyon ng kaibigan ng panoorin muli nito ang buduts video ng mga pamangkin.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. Labi at ngiti nito ay hugis puso.

Ngumuso si Jongin at napakamot sa batok.

Nag-smirk sa kanya ang dalaga. "Galing mo mag-Buduts ah."

Imbis na sumagot, tinitigan na lang ni Jongin ang bestfriend at pinanood itong tumawa habang pinapanood ang video sa phone niya.

Ang di alam ni Jongin, nang matapos panoorin ni Kyungsoo ang video, nag-scroll na ang dalaga sa camera roll ng lalaki habang nakangiti.

"Saya mo ah." Komento niya sa dalaga. Umayos siya ng upo at tiningnan ang tinitingnan ni Kyungsoo. "Uy, wag mo tingnan yan!"

Niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya at tinulak siya papalayo. "Selfie mo lang naman to. Unless may tinatago ka dito. May tinatago ka no?"

"W-Wala no!"

"Wala naman pala e." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo habang nakalayo kay Jongin para hindi nito makita kung ano ang tinitingnan niya sa phone niya.

Sumuko na si Jongin para kunin ang kanyang phone. "Sige na nga kung dyan ka masaya."

Nginitian siya ni Kyungsoo nang may malisyosong tingin.

Napalunok sa sariling laway si Jongin.

* * *

Malaki ang pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang bestfriend dahil imbis na magmukmok, heto siya ngayon at enjoy na enjoy na tinitingnan ang mga selfie ng kaibigan.

Di lang naman basta selfie ang laman ng camera roll ni Jongin.

May pictures ng slideshows ng lectures, handouts, page ng libro, notes ng hindi penmanship ni Jongin, sceneries, mga aso, mga pusa, sina raeon at rahee, mga pictures nilang dalawa at ng mga pagkain at inumin na binili nila, teddy bear stuffed toys at sa kanyang gulat ay mga naipong solo pictures niya sa kanilang mga gala na may pahintulot naman niya.

Nang makita si Jongin na abala sa bag niya at tila may hinahanap, nagselfie si Kyungsoo sa phone ni Jongin ng tatlong beses.

"O eto na. Hiya ka pa sakin sa Buduts mo e cute naman."

"Cute ka dyan para ngang tanga." Tinago na ni Jongin ang kanyang cellphone at chinarge iyon sa dala niyang powerbank bago ngitian si Kyungsoo na tumawa muli.

"Cute nga ang kulit."

Habang nagtititigan ang dalawa, nagtinginan naman ang dalawa nilang kaharap dahil sa ka-sweetan ng inakala nilang mag-jowa.

Pagkababa ng magkaibigan, onting minuto lang naman ang lakaran bago makarating sa bahay ng mga Doh kaya naglakad na lang sila kesa sumakay ng tricycle.

"Salamat sa paghatid." Nahihiyang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Wala yun. Kung pwede nga, araw-araw na kitang ihahatid sundo."

"Service na kita ganun?"

"Parang ganun na nga. Pwede rin naman." Tawa ni Jongin bahagya. "Mag-ingat ka bukas ah?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo hanggang sa may naalala siya. "Ay teka, yung bayad ko pala sa load." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang penguin na wallet niya at binayaran si Jongin sa pagpapaload sa kanya kanina. "Muntik ko na makalimutan."

"Mag-iingat ka bukas. Text mo lang ako, hm?"

"Hm. Salamat ulit. Kung wala ka siguro, di ko na alam gagawin ko. Salamat."

"Wala yun. Bestfriends nga di ba? Basta ako sumbungan mo kapag may nambastos na naman sayo. Di pa maubos yang mga hayop na yan sa lipunan tsk."

"O, Jongin! Andito ka pala!" Biglang dumating ang nanay ni Kyungsoo na may hawak na bote ng suka.

"Tita, san kayo galing?" Bati ni Jongin kay Aling Doh sabay mano dito.

"Bumili lang ng suka. Naubusan na e." Sagot nito hanggang sa mayroong malisyosong ngiti at tingin na ito sa kanila. "Kayo ha, nagliligawan pa rin ba kayo?" Binangga niya ang balakang kay Kyungsoo. "Nak, sabi ko naman sayo na ok lang na mag-boypren ka na ulit basta si Jongin ang papalit dun sa ex mo na di ko naman bet."

"Ma!!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo sa madaldal niyang ina. "Hinatid lang naman po ako ni Jongin." Pagtingala niya sa lalaki, nakangiti at nakatingin lang ito sa kanya na ikinalukso bigla ng puso niya.

"Sige na, sige na, ok lang na ilihim niyo."

Tumingin si Aling Doh kay Jongin. "Jongin, nak, wag mo papabayaan si Kyungsoo ah? Salamat sa paghatid sa kanya pauwi. Uwi ka na ba o gusto mo muna kumain sa loob? Adobo ulam, di ba paborito mo yun?"

"Ma, gabi na po. Baka lalong gabihin si Jongin. Trapik pa naman din."

"Hay, Kyungsoo, yung jowa mo kinakausap ko hindi ikaw."

"Ma!!"

"Naku, Tita, hindi na po. Next time na lang po siguro."

"Ganun ba? O sige. Mag-ingat ka sa daan at baka ikaw ay mapano." pagkapasok ni Aling Doh sa gate, paalala nito, "Kyungsoo, pagpasok mo lock mo ang gate."

"Opo, Ma." Bumuntong hininga ang dalaga. "Pasensya na kay Mama ah. Ikaklaro ko sa kanya mamaya na di naman...tayo..."

"Ikaw bahala." Ngiti sa kanya ng kaibigan. "Sige alis na ako. Mag-iingat ka lagi."

"Oo na. Sige na. Ikaw rin, ingat ka."

Matapos magpaalam sa isa't-isa, pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo sa loob, sinalubong na naman siya ng ngiti ng kanyang ina.

"Ma, wala pong kami. Okay?"

Nawala ang ngiti nito sa mukha. "Lagi ka niya hinahatid dito talaga bang wala lang yun?"

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng hapag kainan at humugot ng saging.

"Ma, hindi naman po porket hinahatid yung tao sa bahay e sila na."

"Hm. E pano naman ako di magdududa e ganyan tatay mo sa akin noon."

"Ma, hindi po si Papa si Jongin. Hinahatid lang po ako ni Jongin kase nag-aalala siya sa akin."

"Bakit nak?" Intriga nito, kunot ang noo.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. "Uh, eh, kase Ma, talamak na yung alam niyo na yung kinukuha ng puting van. Tas kukuhanan ng lamang loob. E si Jongin po mapilit kaya hinahatid ako minsan pauwi."

"Ganun ba, nak?" May lungkot sa tono ng boses ng kanyang ina. Pero napanatag si Kyungsoo na agad siyang nakaisip ng palusot sa ina kesa sabihin ang katotohanan. Ayaw niya itong mag-alala masyado lalo na at high blood ito at umaasa na sa maintenance. Ganun din ang kanyang Papa.

"Pero, nak, gusto ko talaga si Jongin para sayo. Wala ba siya gusto sayo?"

Ngumunguya lang si Kyungsoo ng kinakaing saging habang nagbababad ng bangus sa suka ang kanyang ina.

"Wala." Sagot niya.

"Wala o di pa nagsasabi?"

"Wala."

"Hmp. E, ikaw? Gusto mo ba siya?"

Pagkaubos ng isang saging, kumuha pa ulit siya ng isa.

"Hindi."

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ng ina. "Nahiya ka pa sa akin, nak. Lam ko naman na gusto mo rin siya."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya. "Intrigera ka talaga, Ma."

Natawa ang kanyang ina. "Lam mo, nak, para naman na kasi talaga kayo mag-jowa. Pero approved na approved ako dyan."

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo nang palihim sa sinabi ng knyang ina.

* * *

Bago matulog, nakatanggap si Kyungsoo ng chat kay Jongin. Litrato iyon ng bestfriend kasama ang tatlong aso nito na may mensaheng, 'goodnight tulog ka ng maaga :)'

Sinagot niya ito pabalik na may ngiti sa labi.

'ikaw din. goodnight :-*'

At sa paghilata ni Kyungsoo sa kama at pagtitig sa kanyang kisama, inalala niya ang nakaraan. Inisip niya na, pano kaya kung hindi niya nakilala ang ex niya at hinintay na lang niya ang pagkakataong magustuhan din siya pabalik ni Jongin?

Ano na kaya silang dalawa ngayon?

Pero ang tanong, kung di ba niya nakilala ang ex, magugustuhan nga ba talaga siya ng bestfriend na matagal na niya ring gusto?

Napayakap sya sa kanyang unan at naluha na lang.

* * *

Lumipas ang mga araw at laking pasasalamat ni Jongin na walang naeencounter si Kyungsoo na manyak papunta sa school at pauwi sa bahay.

Ngunit kahit ganun, ayaw pa ring pakampante ni Jongin kaya heto siya't available muli para ihatid pauwi ang kaibigan.

Jeep ang nasakyan nila at pinatabi ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa babae habang siya ay tumabi naman sa lalaki. Magkaharap ang inuupuan nila.

Yakap ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang backpack at si Jongin muna ang nagbayad para sa kanila.

Alas nuwebe ang uwi ni Kyungsoo habang alas seis naman si Jongin, pero hinintay niya ang kaibigan.

Dahil mausok, sinuot ni Kyungsoo ang itim niyang face mask at napapikit na.

Tutok naman si Jongin sa dalaga at bantay niya ito kung sakaling may bumaba sa hilera ni Kyungsoo at may sumakay na lalaki at sumiksik sa tabi ng kaibigan.

At nang mangyari ito, agad na lumipat si Jongin at nag-excuse na lang sa katabi ni Kyungsoo para makatabi ang dalaga.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang bagong sakay na mama na sakto ay umupo sa inuupuan niya kanina sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

Simula nang mabastos ang kaibigan ng ex nito nawalan na ng tiwala si Jongin sa mga lalaki sa paligid ni Kyungsoo, liban na lang syempre sa mga lalaking kaibigan nito na kakilala rin niya. Kaya nang tingnan ng mama ang kaibigan niya na naka face mask na nga, sinamaan na niya agad ito ng tingin at tiningnan si Kyungsoo na patulog na at babagsak na ang ulo sa kanyang balikat.

Kaya dahil dito, hindi na siya nag-alinlangan pa at siya na mismo ang nagpatong ng ulo ng kaibigan sa kanyang balikat.

Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo saglit at akala niya ay iaalis ng dalaga ang ulo niya sa kanyang balikat pero hindi. Bagkus, sumiksik pa lalo si Kyungsoo sa kanya at kumportable nang natulog sa balikat niya.

Isang oras din ang tinagal ng kanilang byahe at pagkababa ay naglakad muli sila.

Muntik pa matumba si Kyungsoo sa sobrang antok pero nasalo naman siya ni Jongin.

"Antok na antok ka na."

Nakanguso lang si Kyungsoo habang tuwid na naglalakad. "Nakakapuyat kasi yung thesis. Tsaka kailangan ko magpuyat ulit mamaya."

"Dahil sa thesis?"

"Hm. Di ba nga sa Friday defense namin. Buti ka pa tapos mo na iyo. Gagraduate ka na."

"Makapagsalita ka parang di ka rin gagraduate. Kaya mo yan." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

"Ah basta pagkatapos ng defense iinom talaga ako sa Tapsi."

"Iinom? Mag-isa ka?" Mabilis na tanong ni Jongin.

"Di no. Kasama ko sina Baekhee, yung jowa niya tsaka si Chanmi."

"Sama mo na rin ako. Delikado mamaya malasing ka. Tsaka para maihatid ulit kita pauwi."

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad at nilingon si Jongin.

Napakurap na lang ang lalaki sa biglang ikinilos ng dalaga na tinitingnan siya ngayon nang mabuti. "Bakit?"

"Wala ka ba girlfriend?"

"Ha?"

"Wala ka ba nililigawan? Lagi mo na lang ako hinahatid pauwi mamaya may jowa ka pala o may nililigawan mamaya magselos sa akin. Mamaya magalit sayo kasi lagi mo na lang ako kasama hanggang pag-uwi."

Napakurap lang si Jongin. "Ano ba tingin mo?"

"Di ko alam kaya nga kita tinatanong." Tiklop na ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib at nakataas na rin ang isa niyang kilay.

"Wala." Iling agad ni Jongin. "Wala akong kalandian o nililigawan ngayon. Tsaka syempre gusto ko ligtas ka lagi. Alam ko naman na lapitin ka ng mga gago dyan sa paligid kaya para mas panatag din ako, mas gugustuhin ko na ihatid ka pauwi lalo na pag gabi ka na nakakauwi."

Nanlambot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at bumalik na sa paglalakad. Agad sumunod si Jongin sa likuran ng bestfriend. "Pag sinabi ko bang oo, magseselos ka?"

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi no. Jowa ba kita?"

Natawa si Jongin. "Sabi ko nga."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo. "E pag ako ba nagkaboyfriend, magseselos ka?"

Napatahimik si Jongin sa di inaasahang tanong ng bestfriend. Alam ng puso niya ang sagot, pero ang bibig niya ay di pa kayang pakawalan ang mga salitang matagal na niyang tinatago. "Bakit, jowa ba kita?"

Nanatiling nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga mata. Seryoso ito.

Kinabahan si Jongin. Hindi matinag ang pagtitig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Palagay tuloy niya may mali siyang nasabi.

Pero biglang tumawa ang kanyang bestfriend at pinalo siya sa braso. "Tara na nga! Jowa jowa mag-bestfriend lang naman tayo!"

At patuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagtawa hanggang makarating sila sa tapat ng bahay nito. Ngunit si Jongin, mabigat sa kanyang damdamin na manggaling kay Kyungsoo mismo ang pagpapaalala na 'mag-bestfriend lang naman tayo' at marahil hanggang ganito na lang sila mananatili-ang maging mag-bestfriends.

* * *

Araw ng thesis defense ni Kyungsoo. At dahil isa siyang supportive bestfriend, binilhan niya ito ng mint choco frappe sa SB.

"Uy, di ka nagsasalita dyan." Siko ni Jongin sa kaibigan habang naglalakad sila at umiinom ng mint choco frappe nila.

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Kyungsoo. Sumisipsip lang ito sa inumin, gayun din si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya at nag-aantay ng sagot.

"Kabado ka?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Baka gisahin kami mamaya. Pano kung magkamali ako? Pano kung may masabi akong mali?" Balik ang dalaga sa pagsipsip ng inumin.

"Di yan. Relax ka lang. Wag mo masyado isipin. Binilhan na nga kita ng mint choco mo pang-cheer sayo oh."

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya sa braso ni Jongin. "Sana maging ok mamaya."

"Iisipin mo pag natawid mo yan walwal na pagkatapos. Nomi na." Tawa ni Jongin.

Lumayo si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "May nalimutan ako sabihin. Di ka na pwede sumama mamaya. All girls na. Di na rin sasama jowa ni Baekhee."

"Bakit?" Nguso ni Jongin.

"Kami na lang thesismates. Uwi ka na maaga. Di naman ako magpapakalasing."

Naintindihan na yun agad ni Jongin. "S-Sige."

Ngunit pagtingin niya sa bestfriend, nakatitig na naman ito sa kanya na tila kinokonsensya siya sa sinabi. Pero bago pa makapagsalita si Jongin, may tumawag kay Kyungsoo na umagaw na sa atensyon nito. Si Baekhee.

"Soo!" Lapit ni Baekhee sa kanila. "Uy bat di ka pa nakabihis?" Naka-summer uniform si Kyungsoo. "Uy bestfriend nandito ka pala." Bati rin ni Baekhee kay Jongin na ngumiti rin pabalik.

Hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo, bagkus ang matunog na pagsipsip ng ubos nitong inumin ang sagot niya.

Napatingin si Jongin sa bestfriend at siya na ang naging spokesperson para dito. "Mas kumportable kase siya mag-commute na naka uniform. Na-hahasslelan siya sa formal wear niya."

Pagtingin niya sa bestfriend, nakatingala ito sa kanya at tsaka sumangayon sa kanya.

"Hm. Tsaka yung iba rin naman naka-uniform pa di lang naman ako."

Tiningnan ni Baekhee si Jongin at tinaasan ng kilay. "Sige na, tinatanong ko lang naman. Tara na, Soo, mag-ready na tayo."

Hinila na ni Baekhee si Kyungsoo palayo kay Jongin.

"Bestfriend, kunin ko na si Soo ah!"

"Teka, sandali!"

Tumingin ang dalawang dalaga kay Jongin.

"Bakit bestfriend?" Nananadyang tawag ni Baekhee sa kanya pero di na niya ito masyadong binigyan ng pansin.

"Ano, di ba iinom kayo? Pakibantayan bestfriend ko ah? Wag ka magpalapit ng lalaki sa kanya. Tapos wag mo hayaang malasing. Nachos pala paborito niyang pulutan. Yun lang naman. Galingan niyo sa defense ah? Kyungsoo, wag masyado kabahan, relax lang." Tinapik niya ito sa braso bago nagpaalam sa dalawa.

Samantala, napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at nang maitapon ang ubos na inumin ay lumakad na papalayo.

Mabilis nakasunod si Baekhee at sabi nito, "Sigurado ka ba talagang walang feelings sayo yun? Kung makaasta parang jowa."

Hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo at kinita na nila si Chanmi sa labas ng room assignment nila para sa defense.

* * *

**Jongin:** anyare sa defense? oks ba? nairaos niyo ba?

**Kyungsoo:** revisions na lang!! gagraduate din ako jong!!!

Sa reply na natanggap, malaki ang ngiti na gumuhit sa kanyang labi.

"Hoy, Jongin san ka na!! Sugod na pre tulangan mo ko dito pucha!!" Sigaw ng kaibigan niyang si Sehun na nasa kabilang dulo ng hilera ng mga kompyuter.

Bumalik si Jongin sa pag-dodota habang palubog na ang araw sa labas.

**Kyungsoo:** nakauwi ka na?

**Jongin:** oo kanina pa

**Kyungsoo: **oki nomi na kami

**Jongin: **ge ingat ka pauwi ah text mo ko agad

* * *

Masaya si Kyungsoo na nairaos na nila ang kanilang thesis. Revisions na lang at ready na siya mag-marcha sa susunod na dalawang linggo.

Puro chikahan at kwentuhan ang tatlong thesismates habang umiinom.

Pero nang tila sumisipa na sa sistema nila ang alak, dun na nagsimulang magtanggal ng screen protector ng cellphone si Kyungsoo.

"Di ako tinitext ni jongin." Reklamo niya sa mga kaibigan habang nakanguso. "Tagayan mo pa nga ako byun!" utos niya sa kaibigan na hindi naman ganun kalasing.

"Tama na lasing ka na."

"Anong lasing? Di ako nalalasing no. Si Jongin lang lagi nalalasing sa amin. Hina naman yun eh! Ako? Matibay ako. Di ako nalalasing." Monologo ni Kyungsoo na may kasama pang hand gestures.

Nagtinginan sina Chanmi at Baekhee.

"Di pa rin niya ako tinetext. Text ko na ba siya?" Sa puntong ito, kausap na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. "Sige text ko na."

**Kyungsoo:** nu nguwa mu (nu gawa mo?)

Ilang segundo ang lumipas, wala pa ring reply si Jongin sa kanya.

Nagpapadyak na si Kyungsoo sa inip.

"Bakit di pa niya ako tinetext? Ano bang ginawa kong masama? May ginawa ba akong masama?" Daldal pa niya bago magtipa muli sa cellphone.

**Kyungsoo: **galjit ka bhu sakin

Inuntog na ni Kyungsoo ang noo sa lamesa at garagal na sinabi, "Tulog na siguro yun." Inangat niya muli ang ulo at tiningnan sina Baekhee at Chanmi. "Yaw ko naman siya pauwiin pero pinauwi ko. Kaso gusto ko ipilit niya na hahatid pa rin niya ko pauwi kaso di niya ginawa." Iling niya. "Siguro sawa na siya kasi lagi na lang niya ako hinahatid sa bahay." Nguso niya. "Bakit kasi niya ako hinahatid e di naman na ako bata. Matanda na ako eh. Kaya ko naman mag-isa." Binagsak niya muli ang ulo sa lamesa.

"Baek, ano na gagawin natin kay Soo? Lasing na lasing na." Pag-aalala ni Chanmi sa kaibigan.

"Teka, tawagan ko si Kris."

"Ipapahatid mo siya sa jowa mo?

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun sa mata si Chanmi. "Tange, sa bespren niya ko siya papahatid no."

"Kay Jongin? E baka tulog na yung tao?"

Dinikit ni Baekhyun ang cellphone sa tenga niya. "Di pa yun tulog. Nasa Mineski yun ka-dota si Kris."

* * *

Masyadong naabsorb si Jongin sa pagdodota kaya di niya namalayan na nagtext sa kanya ang bestfriend niyang alam niyang lasing na.

Matapos siyang sabihan ni Kris, na naging kalaban niya sa dota sa araw na iyon at nasa iisang computer shop lang din kung asan ito, tungkol kay Kyungsoo, agad na umalis siya para puntahan ang bestfriend.

Pagkarating niya roon, nadatnan niya ang tatlong babae sa labas ng Tapsi, si Kyungsoo ay sumusuka na sa may gilid.

"Kyungsoo." Tawag niya sa kaibigan. Liningon siya nina Chanmi at Baekhee na nakaalalay kay Kyungsoo.

"Ako na." Kinuha ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanila. Dumating din si Kris maya-maya. "Naka-ilang bote ba kayo?"

"Dalawa. Yung The Bar. Pero naparami ata si Soo eh."

Tumango lang si Jongin at tiningnan ang kaibigan na nakasandal sa braso niya. "Jongin, umiikot ka." Bungisngis niya.

"Soo, lasing ka lang kaya umiikot ako." Buntong-hininga niya.

"Di, di ako lasing. Umiikot ka talaga. Parang ferris wheel." Kumbinsi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya .

"Sige na, ako na yung ferris wheel muna." hinarap niya sina Baekhee at Chanmi. "Salamat sa pagbantay sa kanya ah?"

"Wala naman bang lumapit sa kanya?"

Nagtinginan ang dalawang babae.

"Uh, meron. Taga FEU, binigyan siya ng note kanina. Nasa bag niya yung note alam ko. Sa bulsa siguro."

Isa pang buntong hininga. Nakayakap na si Kyungsoo sa bisig ng bestfriend at bumubulong ng "umiikot ang mundo." kasabay ng mga hagikgik nito.

"Yun lang ba?"

"Oo, tinigilan din naman sya nung guy kasi sabi ng bestfriend mo, may boyfriend na siya." Kwento pa ni Baekhee sa kanya.

Nagpanting ang tenga nya sa narinig. "Boyfriend?"

"Oo tapos picture mo pinakita niya."

* * *

Isang challenge kay Jongin ang ihatid ang lasing na bestfriend pauwi.

No choice si Jongin kaya nagbook na lang siya ng Grab para hindi na hassle sa kanilang dalawa.

Habang nasa loob ng sasakyan, nagpaumanhin agad si Jongin sa driver na lasing ang kasama niya.

Inaasahan niya na maiinis o mapapakamot sa ulo ang driver dahil baka nga naman kasi sumuka si Kyungsoo sa loob.

Pero buti na lang at walang kuda ang driver at inabutan pa siya ng plastic kung sakaling sumuka nga ulit si Kyungsoo.

Nakayakap ang bestfriend sa braso niya.

Nakatakip ang mukha nito ng kanyang buhok na hinawi ni Jongin.

Nakapikit na ang dalaga at tulog na.

Pero yun ang akala niya dahil pagkalagpas nila ng Espanya, dumilat si Kyungsoo at nagdadaldal na naman.

"Why are you still here, Jongni? You said you're already home na di ba?"

Nagulat si Jongin sa biglang conyo na pagsalita ng bestfriend.

"Why are you not answering me, Jongni? I said you go home na di ba? Why you still here?"

Tahimik sa loob ng sasakyan.

"Soo, di ako umuwi. Hinintay kita dahil baka nga malasing ka. At eto nga lasing na lasing ka na."

"Noooo! I'm not lasing. I'm okay. You're the one who gets lasing easily."

Inilapat ni Jongin ang ulo ng dalaga sa balikat niya. "Tulog na. Shhh." Tapik pa niya sa braso nito.

"Umiikot ka. The world is spinning, Jongni. I'm not lasing. And you should be home but you're here. With me."

"Hm. Tulog ka na. Mahaba pa byahe natin."

Nanahimik na ulit si Kyungsoo.

Nang akala ni Jongin na tulog na ang dalaga, nagsalita na naman ito. "Honestly, I want you to send me home, Jongni. I didn't want you to go home. I want you there to protect me."

Pagkapikit ng babae, natulog na rin ito sa wakas.

* * *

Pagkarating sa mga Doh, kinarga ni Jongin ang bestfriend sa kama nito.

Alalang-alala si Aling Doh pero malaki ang pasasalamat nito kay Jongin.

"Sige po, Tita, una na po ako."

Hinatid siya ni Aling Doh sa may gate.

"Nak, wala ka ba talaga gusto sa anak ko?"

Lumingon siya kay Aling Doh at ngumiti. "Tita, di po ba halata?"

"Sabi ko na nga ba at meron!" Niyakap siya ng matanda saglit at tiningnan sa mga mata pagkabitaw.

"Akala niyo po ba wala?"

"May pakiramdam na ko, nak. Anak ko lang naman itong manhid." Tawa nilang dalawa.

"Tita, hayaan niyo po, di na rin po magtatagal at aamin na po ako kay Soo."

"Mahabagin, kung kailan man yan may basbas mo na ako."

"Salamat po, Tita. Sige po alis na po ako."

"Osya, mag-iingat ka pauwi. Salamat sa paghatid sa anak ko."

Umalis si Jongin na may ngiti sa labi.

* * *

Baccalaureate mass na ng mga graduating students.

Mag-isa lamang si Kyungsoo dahil kasama ni Baekhee ang boyfriend nito habang si Chanmi naman ay kasama ang bestfriend na taga Bio.

Habang nagpapalipas ng oras sa lover's lane, naalala na naman niya ang araw nang nalasing siya. Maalala lang na hindi pala talaga umuwi si Jongin ng araw na iyon para hintayin siya at ihatid pauwi ay kinikilig siya. Pero nang maalala ang nakakahiya niyang anyo tuwing nalalasing ay bigla siyang nahiya sa sarili.

Ayon sa kwento ni Jongin sa kanya, "Nagtatagalog ka naman nung sinundo kita sa Tapsi. Mukha pa nga akong ferris wheel sabi mo. Tapos nung nasa grab na tayo, akala ko tulog ka na pero gising ka pala. Nagdadaldal ka na naman. Naging conyo ka na."

Kinilabutan siya sa sarili.

Naputol ang linya ng kanyang pag-iisip nang may nagtakip sa kanyang mga mata.

"Jongin?" Kabado niyang tawag dahil pano pala kung hindi yun si Jongin di ba?

Natanggal ang kamay sa mga mata niya at paglingon niya, si Jongin nga.

"Bat mag-isa ka?"

"Kasama ni Baek jowa niya tas si Chanmi kasama friend niya."

"Hm. Aga mo ata pumasok ngayon."

"Sumabay kasi ako kay Mama umalis."

"Kaya pala. Alam mo kanina pumunta din muna kasi ako kay ate hyejin kanina. Kaya antok pa nga ako. Maaga din kasi ako umalis."

"Eh di nag-lrt ka pala?"

Humikab si Jongin. "Oo. May nangyari pa nga eh."

May lito sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "Ano?"

"Di naman grabe. Ano lang, sa lrt nakaupo ako tapos may nakatayo na babae. Ikli ng dress tapos yung lalaki na nakaupo sa likuran niya, naka-slouch habang nagcecellphone pero yung cellphone nakadikit na dun sa dress ng babae. Gets?"

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo.

"Tapos?"

"Tumayo ako sa likod ng babae tapos kinalabit ko sya at pinaupo dun sa pwesto ko kanina."

"Dami talaga siraulong lalaki ngayon." Napabuntong-hininga siya at napayuko saglit bago tumingala at ngitian si Jongin.

"Sabi nga nila, not all heroes wear capes. Jongin, salamat sa pagtulong mo sa babae kanina." Kumurba ang malalaking mga mata ng dalaga nang ngiti niya ay umabot hanggang tenga.

Napatitig si Jongin sa dalaga habang malakas ang pagdabog ng kanyang puso.

(https://twitter.com/_chriswolfe/status/1155027965261955072?s=19)

Pangako niya at titiyakin niya na iingatan at poprotektahan niya ang babaeng ito sa abot ng kanyang makakaya.

* * *

Naghiwalay na ang magbestfriend para sa bacc mass sa quadri pav.

Kasama na ni Kyungsoo sina Baekhee at Chanmi at pasimula na ang misa.

Tanaw niya na ang mga cthm students ay nasa ibaba samantalang nasa itaas naman ang college niya. Dahil malabo ang kanyang paningin, at sa kalayuan na rin, hindi niya mahanap si Jongin.

Hanggang sa pag-check niya ng cellphone, 20 minutes ago na pala ito nagtext.

'san ka banda?'

'sa left side pinakamataas'

Napatingin muli si Kyungsoo sa ibaba pero napakaimposible talaga na matanaw ang lalaki kaya naman hindi na siya nagpumilit pa.

Pagkatapos ng misa ay sumunod na ang parada nila para sa taunang ritwal sa Arch of the Centuries.

Pagkapasok sa Arch of the Centuries ay oras na ng pa-fireworks sa field.

Halos lahat ay busy sa pagbibigayan ng blouse at polo para sa dedication ng bawat isa.

Hindi naman din lahat ng kaklase ni Kyungsoo ay ka-close niya pero halos lahat ng kaklase niya ay sumulat para sa kanya na ikinatuwa niya.

"Yung bestfriend mo, pinasulat mo na ba?" Tanong ni Baekhee sa kanya habang binabasa niya ang mga sulat ng kaklase sa blouse niya.

"Hm?" Tanong niya muli sa kaibigan.

"Kako, kung yung future asawa mo pinasulat mo na ba?"

May lito sa mukha ng dalaga.

"Future asawa? E di ko pa nga siya nakikilala."

Umikot ang mata ni Baekhee. "Ang slow naman nito. Wala, beh, picture na lang tayo." At nagselfie ang magkaibigan.

"Oy bat di niyo ko sinasama!?" Sulpot bigla ni Chanmi at tatlo silang nagpicture-picture na.

Ilang saglit pa ay may kumalabit sa likod niya.

Si Jongin.

"Ayan na pala si bestfriend mo, pasulatin mo na siya sa blouse mo!"

Napataas ng kilay si Jongin. "Onga no, di mo pa ko pinapasulat. Asan na blouse mo?" Ngiti nito sa kanya.

Napatingin ang ibang kaklase niya sa kanila.

Hindi naman na bago sa kanila ang makita na kasama niya lagi si Jongin. Napagkamalan pa nga silang magjowa ng ilang kaklase niya dahil dito. At kahit ano namang depensa niya na magbestfriends lang sila, hindi naman ito tumalab sa mga kaklase dahil palagay pa rin nila ay secret magjowa ang bestfriends, kaya hinayaan na lang din ni Kyungsoo.

Binigay ng dalaga ang kanyang blouse at marker kay Jongin.

Hirap na hirap magsulat si Jongin dahil sa palad lang niya ipinatong ang blouse.

"Patong mo sa likod ko tas dun ka magsulat."

Tumayo siya sa harapan ng lalaki at pinatong ni Jongin ang blouse sa likuran niya at dun na nagsulat.

"Oks na." Wika ni Jongin.

"Asan sinulat mo?"

Magkadikit ang dalawa.

"Hanapin mo sa part na to." Turo niya sa likuran ng blouse.

Hindi naman nagtagal si Kyungsoo sa paghanap ng sinulat ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tumawa siya. "Di naman message to eh, drawing naman."

Drawing ng bear na may heart sa itaas at 'I ❤ U' sa loob nito ang nilagay ni Jongin.

"May nagdrawing nga ng etits sa blouse mo."

"Si Baekhee nagdrawing nun, loko-loko." Hindi na mabura ang ngiti sa labi niya.

"Ikaw, wala ka papasulat?"

"Iba trip ng block namin. Puro kami letters."

Siniko ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan. "May love letter ka dyan no?"

Umiling si Jongin. "Wala no."

"Sus, nahiya ka pa sakin."

"Wala nga." Pisil ni Jongin sa pisngi ng bestfriend.

Naghiyawan bigla ang lahat.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinila siya papalayo.

"Jongin, san tayo??"

"Basta, sunod ka na lang."

Lumayo sila sa lahat.

"Bat tayo lumayo, inaabangan ko pa naman yung fireworks." Hiningal si Kyungsoo nang huminto sila.

Hindi pa rin binibitawan ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay.

"Dito tayo manonood." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya at nag-umpisa na ang countdown at napabilang na rin sila.

"4...3...2...1!" Nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin at sabay sila tumingin sa itaas para sa makulay na fireworks display.

Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo sa fireworks.

Di niya napansin na napahigpit na ang kapit niya sa kamay ni Jongin kaya nabalin na ang atensyon nito sa fireworks at tumutok na sa kanya.

Nang matapos na ang fireworks diaplay, humaba ang nguso ni Kyungsoo sa pagkadismaya.

"Ay tapos na?"

Natawa si Jongin sa reaksyon ng kaibigan. Napatingala ito sa kanya.

"Gusto mo pa ng fireworks?"

May lito sa mukha ng dalaga. "Ha? May dala ka fireworks? Magrerequest ka pa sa kanila? Pwede ba yun?"

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang bestfriend sa mga balikat nito at tiningnan maigi.

"Di ako sa kanila magrerequest ng fireworks. Sayo ako hihingi ng permiso."

"Di k-kita maintindihan, Jongin. Ano ba gusto mo sabihin?"

Kinuha niya muli ang kamay ng bestfriend at ngumiti. "Gusto ko sabihin na mahal kita. Mahal na mahal."

Nagsisialisan na ang lahat sa field para makalabas na sa Arch of the Centuries para sa kabuuan ng tradisyong Tomasino.

May gulat sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Ngunit bago pa siya makapagbitaw ng sasabihin, dumating sina Baekhee at Chanmi.

"Huy, andito ka lang pala kanina ka pa namin hinahanap!"

Kahit na nahanap sila, hindi pa rin naman sila bumitaw sa kamay ng isa't-isa.

"Kanina pa kami nagtetext sayo. Bigla bigla kasi kayo nawawala. Kayo ha. May na-interrupt ba kami?" Sumayaw ang mga kilay ni Baekhyun sa kanila.

"Wala no!" Depensa ni Kyungsoo na halata pa ang pagkapula ng mga pisngi at pagkagulat. Hindi lang sa init ng araw lumilitaw ang pagkapula ng mga pisngi ng dalaga. Nangyayari din ito tuwing nahihiya.

"Ay talaga ba? Pero namumula ka?"

"Ha?" Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng isang kamay at tumingin kay Jongin na tumango sa kanya at sinabing, "Namumula ka."

"Yieee, nagkiss siguro sila!" Nag-high five si Baekhee at Chanmi.

"Huy hindi no! Hindi! Hindi!"

Natatawa lang si Jongin sa gilid. "Sige na. Maya na lang tayo mag-usap."

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang hawak sa kamay ng kaibigan at ganun din si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Tumingin pa si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at ngumiti nang kaunti bago umalis kasama ang mga kaibigan.

"Ano pinag-usapan niyo?" Intriga ni Baekhee sa kanya.

"Wala yun. Tungkol lang sa grad." Palusot niya.

"Sus, grad daw. Kami pa niloko mo."

* * *

Matapos ang lahat, biglang bumuhos ang ulan. 

Alas nuwebe y media na ng gabi nang magpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan.

Si Jongin, nariyan na at hinihintay siya.

"Jongin, basa ka. Wala ka bang payong?" Pag-aalala niya sa bestfriend na nakasilong muna habang nagpapatila pa sila ng ulan.

"Wala eh. Di ko naman alam na uulan."

"Dapat lagi ka pa ring magdala ng payong. Magkakasakit ka nito. "Halika na nga, uwi na tayo."

Hinigit ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo. "Kinalimutan mo na ba yung sinabi ko sayo kanina?"

"Hindi. Bakit ko naman yun makakalimutan." Sagot niya sa mga matang nakatitig sa kanya. "H-Hatid mo ba ako?"

* * *

Kabado si Jongin.

Sa mga minutong iyon, palagay niya walang nang pag-asa. Hindi niya mabasa ang kaibigan. Hindi niya alam kung iniiwasan ba nito ang inamin niya kanina sa dalaga. Hindi siya makapag-isip nang maayos.

"H-Hatid mo ba ako?"

"Oo, hatid na kita."

Pinayungan siya ni Kyungsoo papalabas ng gate. Pero dahil maliit ang dalaga at hirap ito, inako na ni Jongin ang pagpayong sa kanilang dalawa.

At kahit tila maaapula na ang pag-asa sa kanyang puso, tinibayan niya ang loob na makasama pa rin ang kaibigan kahit parang gusto na niyang umuwi, mapag-isa at umiyak sa kasawian.

Inakbayan niya ang kaibigan at siniguro na hindi ito mababasa ng ulan. Di bale nang mabasa ang balikat niya basta huwag lang ang pinakamamahal.

Sa byahe pauwi, sakay ng fx at swerte nila't sa likod sila nakapwesto ngunit magkaharap, tahimik lang ang dalawa.

Hindi mapakali si Jongin. Kaso hindi rin makapagsalita kaya nanatili na lang siya sa pagsulyap sa kaibigan na busy sa kanyang phone.

Nagpakawala siya ng malalim na buntong-hininga. Tumingin sa kanya ang katabi, gayun din ang katabi ni Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo, nanatiling nagcecellphone.

Pinanood na lang niya ang bestfriend.

Tangina, kaharap na niya pero ang layo pa rin pala sa kanya.

Tanginang pag-ibig to.

Hindi na niya kayang magtimpi pa. Pero ayaw din niyang pilitin si Kyungsoo na kausapin na siya tungkol sa naudlot niyang love confession kanina, kaya nanatili na lang siyang tahimik, nakatitig lang sa dalaga na nakayuko at kaharap ang cellphone.

Iniiwasan nga siya nito.

Ang hindi alam ni Jongin, tuwing napapalihis siya ng tingin, dun naman saktong napapatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya na tila may hinihintay na gawin ang kaibigan.

Napapanguso na lang si Kyungsoo at magkukunwaring abala sa cellphone.

Pagkababa nila ng fx, wala na ang ulan.

Nanatili silang nakatayo sa side walk, partikular na sa waiting shed.

Wala na rin namang gaanong tao dahil alas diyes y media na ng gabi.

"Tara?" Wala nang gana na aya ni Jongin.

"Sandali." Hawak ni Kyungsoo sa braso ng kaibigan. "N-Nabasa mo ba text ko?"

"Text?"

Agad na kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone sa bulsa pero wala roon. Hinalungkat niya ang loob ng bag pero hindi niya ito makita.

"Teka, nawala ko ata."

"Ha? San mo ba nilagay?" Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo.

Sa taranta ni Jongin kanina, hindi na niya maalala.

"Di ko maalala."

"Akin na ako maghanap." Umupo muna sila at hinayaan ni Jongin na si Kyungsoo ang maghalungkat sa bag niyang makalat.

Napahawi ng buhok si Jongin sa inis at dismaya sa sarili. "Patay ako nito kay Mama. Hindi pa yan tapos bayaran."

Pinanood niya si Kyungsoo na seryoso sa paghahanap. Nang palagay niya ay wala na talaga, napakamot na naman siya sa ulo at napabuntong hininga. "Tangina."

Tumawa bigla si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at paglingon niya rito, wagayway na nito ang kanyang iphone. "Tada!"

"San mo nahanap!?"

"Nakasingit sa handouts mo."

Paliwanag niya. "Bakit ang dami mong dala eh Bacc mass lang naman tayo ngayon."

Pagkakuha ni Jongin sa cellphone, hinalikan niya iyon sa tuwa.

Sa hindi rin inaasahan, isang bagay ang hindi niya napigilang gawin.

Nahalikan niya si Kyungsoo sakto sa mga labi.

Nang matanto ang ginawa, agad lumayo si Jongin at kinabahan dahil baka ito na ang huling gabi nila ng bestfriend. Hinalikan kasi niya ito sa labi ng walang permiso at alam naman niya ang mga napagdaanan ng kaibigan na pambabastos sa mga nakakasalamuha sa publiko at sa ex nito.

Palagay niya, wala na siyang pinagkaiba sa mga lalaking nambastos sa kaibigan.

"Soo..." tawag niya. "S-Sorry..."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at nanatiling tahimik. Nasa kandungan pa rin ng babae ang bag ni Jongin.

"Di ko sinasadya. Sorry." Patuloy na paghihingi ng tawad ng binata.

Handa na si Jongin na itakwil siya ano mang segundo ng kaibigan.

Siya ay napayuko, lalong nadismaya sa sarili.

Pero bumigat ang balikat niya. Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Sayang di ikaw first kiss ko kahit ikaw talaga gusto kong makakuha nun." Tawa ng dalaga.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. Pagtingin niya sa kaibigan, nakatingala na ito sa kanya na may ngiti sa labi. "Ulitin mo na ulit yung sasabihin mo sakin kanina."

Tinitigan siya ni Jongin. "Na Mahal na mahal kita?"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Hm. Isa pa."

Lumunon si Jongin.

"Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal."

Bumungisngis lang ang dalaga. "Isa pa."

"Mahal kita."

Nagtakip ng bibig si Kyungsoo kakahagikgik.

"Soo, seryoso ako dito. Mahal kita."

Huminto ang dalaga sa pagtawa pero may makulit pa rin na ngiti to sa labi.

"Di ba ako pwede mag-enjoy pakinggan ka nang paulit-ulit?" Bumubungisngis na naman ang dalaga.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa braso ng kaibigan. "Hulaan mo."

"Soo, diretsuhin mo na ako. Kanina pa ko natataranta at ayoko umasa na pareho tayo ng nararamdaman."

"Basahin mo text ko."

Binuksan ni Jongin ang cellphone para basahin ang text ng kaibigan sa kanya kanina.

_Jongin,_

_Pasensya na hindi tayo makapag-usap agad. Baka kasi lalo tayong gabihin kapag sa uste pa tayo nagstay. Di rin naman pwede dito kasi walang privacy kaya text muna._

_Jongin, hindi ako mapakali simula nung sinabi mo na mahal na mahal mo ko. Parang panaginip. Pero tama naman rinig ko di ba? O baka naman lutang ako kanina? Pero alam ng puso ko na sinabi mo nga ang mga salitang yun. Alam mo ba kilig na kilig ako asdfhjkl!_

_Kung alam mo lang na gusto ko na pumunta sayo at sabayan ka sa paglabas sa arch at sabihin sayo na mahal na mahal din kita kaso di ko alam kung asan ka tapos umuulan pa :( Kung nangyari na sabay tayo lumabas sa arch, parang graduate na rin tayo sa pagtago ng feelings. _

_Mamaya usap tayo sa bahay. Tsaka basa ka. Pahiramin kita tshirt ni kuya baka sipunin ka._

_Mahal kita._

_Kyungsoo xoxo_

Matapos basahin ni Jongin ang message ni Kyungsoo, nilingon niya ang dalaga na nakasandal lang sa balikat niya at yakap ang braso niya.

"S-Soo..."

"Nabasa mo na?"

Tumango siya at ngumiti nang pagkalaki ang dalaga.

"Ok tayo na."

"Boyfriend mo na ko agad?"

"Ayaw mo ba?"

"Gusto..."

"Yun naman pala eh. Tara uwi na tayo. Panigurado matutuwa si Mama."

Hindi man naging sila noon, may sila naman na ngayon.

_Epilogue_

Third monthsary ng magkasintahan at napagdesisyunan nila na icelebrate ito sa panonood ng sine at pag-kain ng Japanese food.

Nakatakda silang magkita sa SM North EDSA.

Nagpumilit si Jongin na sunduin si Kyungsoo sa bahay, ngunit tinanggihan ito ng dalaga.

Suot ang kulay dark pink na sweatshirt, skinny jeans at sneakers, lumarga na si Kyungsoo.

Katext niya lang si Jongin buong byahe.

**KJI**: wag ka tumabi sa lalaki sa jeep

**DKS**: katabi ko lalaki haha

**KJI**: basta di bastos

**DKS**: masyado kang paranoid

**KJI**: syempre wala kasi ako dyan

**DKS**: pababa na ako pero sakay pa ako isang jeep

**KJI**: sige dito na ako. sa mcdo na muna kita hintayin 😘

Pagkababa ng jeep ni Kyungsoo, kailangan pa niya sumakay ng isa pang jeep diretso SM North.

Hindi naman siya nahirapan sa pagsakay.

Puno ang jeep.

**DKS**: lapit na ako

**KJI**: sige text mo ko kapag nasa mall ka na

**DKS**: oki

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kaharap na matandang lalaki. Napansin niya na ini-stretch nito ang paa sa kanya.

Nangangalay ang lolo, palagay niya kaya hinayaan niya.

Pagdating sa stoplight, napansin niya ang matanda sa harap niya na nakangiti sa kanya.

Hinayaan lang niya ito.

Ngunit nang kinakawayan na siya ng matanda at may binubulong na ito na di niya gaanong maintindihan, dun na siya naging di komportable sa mga tingin ng matanda sa kanya.

Kinabahan siya. Hello pa nang hello ang matanda.

Nagpapapansin sa kanya.

Sa takot, kahit hindi pa nakakarating sa SM ang jeep, pumara na siya sa tapat ng Trinoma.

"Ingat ka." Ngiti sa kanya ng matanda. Nagpapanting na ang kanyang mga tenga sa takot.

Pagkababa, nakita pa niya ang matanda na sumilip sa kanya at kumaway pa.

Di man niya sigirado ang tunay na pakay ng matanda, natakot pa rin siya at kinilabutan.

Pagkatungtong ng Trinoma, agad niyang tinext si Jongin.

**DKS**: yung matanda natakot ako bumaba ako Trinoma

Mabilis na tumawag si Jongin sa kanya. "Hello, Soo? Puntahan kita dyan."

"Huwag na papunta na ako dyan." Bakas pa rin sa boses niya ang takot at kaba.

"Salubungin na kita."

"Ok."

"Wag mo ibaba yung phone."

"Hm."

Nagkita ang mga landas nila sa overpass.

Kahit daanan iyon ng mga tao, napayakap si Kyungsoo sa kanyang boyfriend nang mahigpit.

Hinimas ni Jongin ang kanyang likuran at hinalikan siya sa tuktok ng ulo.

Inakbayan niya ang girlfriend at lumakad na sila pa SM.

"Ano nangyari?"

Inilahad ni Kyungsoo ang lahat. "Ayoko manghusga, pero kinabahan ako."

"Ginawa mo lang ang dapat, Soo, kasi di ka na kumportable."

Panay lang ang pag-alo ni Jongin sa kanya. "Dito na ko. Mamaya hatid kita pauwi." Ngiti pa niya. "Wag ka na malungkot. Smile ka na. Nandito na ako."

Napangiti naman agad si Kyungsoo. "Okay na ako kaso..."

"Kaso?"

Isang ngiti. "Gutom na ako."

Tumawa ang mag-jowa at nagsalubong ang kanilang mga labi para sa isang halik habang naglalakad, di alintana ang nasa kanilang likuran na pinapanood sila.

"Happy 3rd monthsary, Jongin."

"Happy 3rd din, Soo. Mahal kita."


End file.
